The Golden Streets
by astarkofwinterfelll
Summary: The year is 1925 - in the backstreets of LA Leia Organa has stolen the illicit plans from infamous mobsters, The Empire. She has placed trust in her two most faithful agents, ordering them to deliver an urgent message to mysterious old war veteran Obi Wan Kenobi. Meanwhile Kansas farmboy Luke Skywalker goes about his life, no inclination of the world he is about to be plunged into.
1. Chapter 1

The deafening sound of gunshots pierced the air, covering the small restaurant behind the door in a shower of lead. Leia Organa could not help but let out a small shriek; mere seconds ago there was nothing more than 'aggressive negotiations' happening on the other side of that wall, but now she was forced to very quickly come to terms with the fact that most of the men who had been her allies were dead.

The gunfire continued, followed by screams and shouts. Leia swallowed her fear as she frantically typed out the destination of the most important letter she would ever send. She estimated she had roughly five minutes until the Stormtroopers outside realised she wasn't there.

All but slamming the final letter into the typewriter, she tore the paper out and folded it hastily - thrusting it into the hands of the man stood next to her.

"Where am I supposed to go with this?" Artoo hissed at her, the gunfire still raging outside. He was a young officer, only a few years older than Leia herself, but her father trusted him, so she did too. He was effective yet unsuspecting, and this letter had to be delivered by hand. The Empire had eyes and ears everywhere; she trusted Artoo much more than the American postal system.

"Threepio is waiting outside with the car, he'll get you there," she whispered to him. "He has the plans stashed in the trunk; you get this message where it needs to go, and then straight to my father - now go!" He hesitated for a second. "Artoo what are you doing? Go!"

"Be careful Leia," he smiled at her sadly, and it took all her effort not to burst into tears.

"You too," she returned his smile and sighed. "Okay, you have to go!" Artoo nodded and dashed out through the back door.

It was in that moment Leia realised the gunfire had stopped.

A sense of dread spread through her as she drew her own gun, crossing the room silently and placing her ear to the small crack in the door.

"Sir the plans, I don't think they're here," she heard a rather scared sounding Stormtrooper say. There was a moment of silence, followed by heavy footsteps and the sound of a gun's safety being clicked off.

"Organa and the plans," a heavy voice announced. As she listened to the mechanical voice, an awful wave of fear and dread washed over Leia; she didn't have to look to know who it was. She had heard stories, rumours, but had never quite anticipated she would meet the man himself. "Where are they?" Darth Vader posed this more as a demand than a question.

"You'll never break the Rebels," she knew the voice straight away – it was Frank Flinn, a young trainee officer of her father's; she had known him for years. Leia considered him a good friend.

"No," the very sound of Vader's voice, muffled by the infamous mask, sent shivers up Leia's spine. "Perhaps not, but I can destroy them." With that, a single gunshot sounded. Leia knew immediately what it meant and it took every bit of her strength not to cry out. She wanted to scream, to fight, to do something… Despite knowing she would not accomplish much, she threw the door open and started shooting – her aim shockingly accurate considering the tears threatening to fall.

This act would ultimately end in her capture, she knew that, but if she could take down a few of the Troopers she figured it would be worth it.

Leia had shot down two of them before they had realised what was happening - she didn't allow herself to look around at the bodies on the floor, fully aware she would see the faces of her friends.

A sudden force slammed against her, knocking the wind out of her and sending her to the floor. She looked up and saw a Stormtrooper - wearing one of their trademark white suits - on top of her, aiming a gun at her face.

"Stop," the word was spoken softly yet the Trooper still froze with fear immediately. "I believe we have found the Organa girl." Leia felt her stomach turn. She couldn't bring herself to look up, not fully trusting herself to hide the fear in her eyes. The Stormtrooper moved off of her and offered her his hand, she didn't even bother to take note of him as she refused the help and pushed herself up.

Leia was putting all her effort into appearing in control of the situation, but that was proving to be difficult when the man in front of her towered over her by at least two feet. She swallowed her fear and looked up. She was met by the harsh glare engraved into Vader's mask.

"Miss Organa," _stay calm, stay calm,_ Leia repeated the instruction to herself over and over, never fully convincing herself. "I believe you have stolen something of ours - we want it back." Leia was overly aware every Stormtrooper in that room was pointing their weapon at her, but she refused to be intimidated. Even by America's largest organized crime ring. She took a deep breath then snarled at Vader.

"The Rebels will not be intimidated by some half-assed criminals. Take away your weapons and mask, Vader, and what do you have? You're nothing but someone else's attack dog." What was she _doing?_ Where did that come from? Everyone in this room would kill her without it weighing on their conscience for even a second – why did she think it wise to berate any of them, least of all _Darth Vader?_

The man in question took a step closer to her – this was Leia's first opportunity to truly look at him. He had certainly had mastered the threatening look; Vader was dressed head to toe in black – black suit, black shirt, black shoes... However the thing that was so famous for provoking fear was his mask. It covered his whole head and neck and distorted his voice, giving the overall impression of a villainous robot.

There were rumours he was horribly disfigured under the mask, charred to a crisp in some freak accident, but there was quite honestly nothing left for this man to do that would shock Leia.

"You should be careful girl," his tone gave away no information about the emotions he was hiding beneath the mask. "That sharp tongue of yours may get you into trouble one day – trouble you cannot get out of." Leia felt sick to her stomach. This was a threat, a direct threat. She truly feared whatever was to happen to her next.

Vader marched across the room and addressed the remaining Stormtroopers, "Take the girl, she knows where the plans are. She has refused to talk when asked politely so we are going to need to find alternative methods." Leia didn't have time to fully process what was just said, or to think about what was to become of her, as something hard hit the back of her head and she felt her grip on consciousness leave.

* * *

"I don't think Miss Organa will be able to escape this time," Threepio wittered on, his posh English accent as relentlessly annoying as ever. "The Empire has been looking for her for months! She will be captured for sure."

The minute he had stepped foot outside Artoo had insisted he would be the one to drive. If he focused solely on driving, there was the slightest chance he could make it across the country without strangling Threepio.

"I _shudder_ to think what will become of Miss Organa. The Empire are not known for their compassion you know?"

"Just because," Artoo muttered under his breath. "Some things can be said out loud, does not mean they should be."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you," _this man certainly has no knowledge of discretion,_ Artoo thought bitterly.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Leia is tough - she can handle herself." He said, more in an attempt to ease his own ever-growing worry.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. In fact, just last week Miss Leia said to me…" It was at this point Artoo decided to tune out the excessive chatting. He did not want to think, let alone discuss, all the possible horrors that could come from Leia's capture; he needed to focus on driving. That girl meant a lot to Artoo; if the last thing she was ever to ask of him was to deliver this letter, then he would be damned if he failed.

He sat in silence, still tuned out to Threepio, watching the loud bustle of Los Angeles surrounding him. He loved living here; the excitement of being part of the Rebels never ended, but in LA it was just that little bit more intoxicating - and to be quite frank he did not want to leave. It had taken every ounce of his strength to not stay and help Leia, but this was more important for the succession of the Rebels.

The letter was still gripped tightly in his hand, which was now also clutching the steering wheel. Realising he had not fully looked at the address yet, Artoo kept one hand on the wheel and used the other to open the letter and examine his destination:

 _Mr. Obi-Wan Kenobi_

 _Tatooine Farm 3_

 _Cheyenne County,_ _Kansas_

Artoo groaned. Whoever this Obi-Wan was, he had better be worth a cross-country road trip to Kansas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah hi everyone! First author's note - I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and I'm so glad so many people like my story. I just want to warn you all I have a lot of exams coming up so I apologise now for infrequent updates. But be patient and please stay with me I have a lot of ideas for this! Also I apologise for any historical inaccuracies but I'm trying my best. Thank you and enjoy:)**

* * *

The sun was only just finishing its ascent into the sky when Luke Skywalker collapsed at the dining room table in his tiny kitchen; exhausted already from his morning duties, anxious for the conversation that was about to happen - all too aware he still had a full day of work ahead of him.

"Hey," his aunt snipped. "Head off the table," he knew his aunt had a smile in her voice, but he still sat up. "And don't be complaining when your uncle gets back." At this she threw a cloth at him and Luke couldn't help but laugh, despite the influx of nerves he could feel taking root in his stomach at the thought of talking to his uncle.

As if on cue, the back door swung open and in walked Uncle Owen - wearing heavy work clothes, and years of slaving away on the farm showing in the lines on his face. He kissed his wife swiftly and fell down into the chair next to Luke. Luke smiled, hoping to hide the nerves from his face.

"Beru, we need to get that cow looked at," his uncle groaned. "The damn thing won't stand still long enough for me to get the milk."

"Oh she's just a bit jittery," Aunt Beru sighed. "She'll be back to normal in a week or so." His uncle carried on complaining and his aunt carried on dismissing him; Luke was going to lose his mind if this buildup lasted for much longer.

"I want to leave for the army this year," he blurted out; the idle chitchat about cows stopped immediately. Luke swallowed, everything he had wanted to say for months was about to all come out at once, and now the first word was spoken he felt no obligation to stop it. "It's just… I'm 20 in summer and all my friends have already left, I don't want to leave it too late in case I miss any training," still no reaction. "Uncle Owen… You always said my father fought to defend this country. He was a hero. I've wanted to live up to his sacrifice all my life. Please?"

A deafening silence settled over the kitchen. Luke didn't dare take a breath; he already felt too exposed, a single noise would undoubtedly result in his demise.

"Luke," his uncle looked more lost for words than Luke had been. "Luke, you can't leave now." He felt his heart sink deep into his stomach, he had the slightest shred of hope that it would work this time. "It's spring, spring is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And next year you can sign up."

Luke refused to meet his uncle's eye, he kept his head down and started picking at the edge of the table. He felt defeated.

"You must understand I need you here, Luke? Look, it's only one more season." Luke pushed his chair back across the floor, he felt angry. Cheated.

"Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left," he snapped, immediately feeling bad for using that tone - but any feelings of remorse were quickly clouded over by his own frustration. He headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?" His aunt asked, trying in vain to keep the situation under control.

"It looks like I'm going nowhere," he threw over his shoulder as he slammed the door and stormed off across the farm.

Luke knew he was being childish, leaving in a fit of rage, but he had been so hopeful. He had asked every season since he turned 18, and every time his uncle found a reason to say no - this time he had really felt like something was different.

The sun was almost fully in the sky now; Luke watched as it made its climb, wondering how many cities were under it, how many were currently alive with excitement, how many of them he would never see.

If there was a centre of America, the brightest spot in the US, then Tatooine Farms were the furthest place from it.

The moment of tranquility was suddenly broken by the roaring sound of an engine. Luke whipped around to see a small car approaching the farm. It was unusual to see any form of vehicle pass through Tatooine farms, but this was stranger still as it was evidently a town car.

What puzzled Luke even more was that it was approaching him.

The car stopped about ten yards away from where Luke was standing; out stepped an impeccably dressed man, followed by a second shorter man, but still as well dressed. They started walking towards him.

"Greetings!" The taller one called out. "I am Cecil E. Threepio, and this is my companion - Arthur Dalton,"

"Artoo," the smaller one interjected. "My name is Artoo."

"Ah yes, Artoo," the heavy English accent was difficult to miss. Luke just watched on in confusion at the pair. "We come here with an urgent message from Agent Leia Organa. Do you know if I can find one Obi-Wan Kenobi at this residence?"

"No one here by Obi-Wan," Luke called out cautiously, not quite certain how to approach the situation.

"Kid," the smaller one said, his voice was low but with a deep tone of annoyance and frustration. "Is this Tatooine Farm 3?"

"No," the man called Artoo looked like he was about to cry as Luke said this. "This is Tatooine Farm 2, Farm 3 is another seven miles that way." He pointed towards the South; the two men looked positively defeated.

"Luke who are you talking to?" His uncle popped his head out the door, his face turning cold when he saw the car and the two men. "Who are you?"

"Ah greetings! I am Cecil E. Threepio," uncle Owen had distrust written all over his face. "Do you know where I can find Mr Obi-Wan Kenobi?" At this, his uncle's face changed completely - Luke even thought he saw a brief flash of fear.

"No," his tone was completely stoney. "Luke come inside." Luke stayed positioned halfway between the two mystery men and his uncle, looking between them.

' _Is this Tatooine Farm 3?'_ Artoo had asked. An idea suddenly came to him.

"Wait," he turned to the two men. "Kenobi? Farm 3? Do you mean old Ben Kenobi?"

"Luke…" his uncle's words came as a slight threat. Luke ignored him.

"Yeah the old hermit guy who -"

"Luke!" He stopped this time, shocked at the anger in his uncle's words. "I'm sorry fellas but we can't help, Farm 3 is in that direction. Luke come inside," Luke hesitated. "Luke, now."

"I was just heading to feed the sheep," he exclaimed, everyone there knew it was a lie but he tried anyway. Uncle Owen looked at him, then at the men, then back to Luke - seeing the determination in his eyes.

"Ok Luke," he sighed, defeated and playing along with the charade. "Be careful," he added, then disappeared back inside. Luke was honestly quite shocked that worked, but he decided to run with it.

"I… I can take you to Farm 3," Luke felt a newfound sense of adventure; he wanted to help them, to find out what they wanted with old Kenobi. The two men sighed with relief.

"Wonderful!" The English one positively squealed, and he walked back towards the car. The other man stayed for a second, eyeing Luke suspiciously, then he too turned and gestured for Luke to follow him.

The day had not gone exactly as planned, but maybe these two men in their mysterious town car were the exciting adventure Luke had been waiting for.

* * *

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall." Leia had been confined to this tiny train cabin for three days now; the first day had been filled with fear, the second with confusion, now all that was left was boredom. She had no idea where they were going but if she were to hazard a guess, Washington DC where her father was stationed.

"Ohhh 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall." Hours spent alone fretting had taken their toll on her; now she was positively determined to annoy any Stormtroopers within her vicinity. A banging came on the door.

"Will you shut up in there?" Leia smirked, her plan was working.

"Aanndd 96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of be-"

"Shut up!" Another, more violent bang. Leia sniggered to herself, this was the first bit of enjoyment she had had in days, however it was short lived as a second voice came from the other end of the corridor outside.

"Inform Vader," the voice cried. "A telegram from our Troopers in Kansas," _oh no_ , Leia thought. She sat up, filling steadily with dread. "The car that fled from the restaurant back in LA, it's been spotted in Cheyenne County with the two missing agents."

 _Oh no._

Leia jumped up, not quite sure what she was trying to achieve. She felt panic rising as she heard footsteps hurry away; trying the door with little success, she collapsed back onto the couch-bed.

They had purposefully sent the Trooper down her corridor so she would hear this news. They wanted to play with her mind; they wanted to fill her with dread and worry, to show her they were always one step ahead of her.

If they knew where Artoo and Threepio were, they knew they were heading for Obi-Wan. Leia sat in the cabin feeling helpless. There was no way to contact Artoo and Threepio to inform them, no way of contacting her father… They were all as good as dead.


End file.
